


Warped I

by Lonzelding



Series: Warped [1]
Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonzelding/pseuds/Lonzelding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You´re Ash,you just turned 20 and your best friend is Alexandra,a festival photographer. She takes you with her to Warped Tour and there you meet several bands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped I

You were so damn excited. Today was the day you were going to attend Warped,the big festival with loads of bands and booze. Alexandra had to be there to shoot and she invited you over since she didn’t want to be on her own in a tent among all kinds of metalheads. The idea really hit you like a bomb,especially when she had told you we were allowed to get backstage and chat with anyone we’d like to chat with,even get at the private area were all the bands and tourbusses were. You had packed your bag with a lot of useless crap,knowing that you’d probably walk around into one skinny jeans ,one pair of vans and maybe two shirts the whole festival,clean undies though,but were too excited to think about something like that.

The moment you arrived and got out of your car was amazing. You spotted several tourbusses behind a fence and then noticed someone rushing at you with high speed,Alexandra. You ran towards her,dropped your bag and flew into her arms,hugging her tight. ”OH MY GOD I’M SO EXCITED!” You yelled into her ear,causing her to laugh at you and she grabbed your arm to pull you with her. Without paying attention to the fact she pulled you towards the private area and passed the grumpy looking security with no single problem you kept telling her how awesome this was. All out of a sudden she made you shut your head by poking your side and you studied her with a curious grin. ”You’re going to meet some people right now. Just please don’t drool all over them” She sarcastically announced you and pulled you towards one of the buses,where in front of sat a band you knew very well and blasted almost every day. Asking Alexandria. Your curious grin disappeared into a flabbergasted gaze as Sam,the bass player jumped up and hugged Alexandra,like they knew each other well. ” Who you brought here darling?” You heard a voice saying and looked into the direction it came from,noticing the guitarist Ben Bruce,you secretly had been crushing on for years now. You couldn’t speak a word but just clumsy stand there and gaze at them. A somehow awkward silence started as you heard Alexandra explaining who you were,and you felt eyes piercing at you,studying you,checking you out. 

You shocked out of your gaze as Danny seemed to had been walking up to you and wrapped one arm around your shoulders. A slight shy grin appeared onto your face as you heard what he was saying. ”Well,it’s nice to meet you Ash,if you’re Lexy’s friend you’ve got to be amazing”. Sam and Ben nodded agreeing at Danny’s words and for a moment you wondered if they all had sex with your best friend,but you didn’t get much time to think about that,because Danny had released you and walked off. The guys all just seemed to continue with what they had been doing earlier,except for Ben,who still studied you. You looked into his direction and your eyes met,causing you to feel your cheeks getting quiet hot,a blush appearing. Ben seemed to notice because he grinned crookedly and got up,once petting your head as he walked to the table next to the bus and got back with two cups,reaching one out at you. ”I believe this is the one the guys didn’t spit in yet”. He muttered at you with bright shiny eyes. You took a step back and gazed at the cup,hearing Ben burst out into a laughter. ”Oh don’t look like that,I was just kidding”. You chuckled once and took the drink,while he lead you back towards the chairs and gestured you to sit down.


End file.
